This invention relates to a latch mechanism for a connector, and in particular to a pull-to-release space saving latch mechanism that operates substantially in its own plane.
Latch mechanisms for securing connectors in a mated position have typically been pivotally secured to a connector at a mid-point providing a squeeze-to-release latch function. A rearward portion of the latch mechanism is movable toward the connector on which it is mounted to release a mated latched connector while concomitantly a forward portion having latch shoulders thereon is movable away from the connector on which it is mounted to release a mated, latch connector. Usually there are two such latch mechanisms on opposite sides of a connector such that squeezing the rearward portions is conveniently achieved using a single hand to release the mated, latched connector. Latch mechanisms of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,542.
In some connectors the squeezing function is provided by a rearward moving portion of the connector resulting in a pull-to-release function. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,424 discloses a connector having a pair of pivotable latch mechanisms as described above wherein an arcuately shaped portion of a boot is received in an arcuately shaped recess in the rearward portion of the latch mechanism when the connector is latched to a mating connector. To unlatch the mating connector, the boot is slid rearwardly which causes the arcuately shaped portion of the boot to press on the arcuately shaped recess in the latch mechanism which in turn pivotally rotates the latch mechanism to release a latched mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,627 relies on a similar technique wherein pressure ribs cause latch mechanisms to pivot toward and away from a connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,808 relies on an operating member to pivotally actuate latch members to rotate toward and away from the connector on which they are mounted. Other connector latch mechanisms include the slide latch disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,642, 4,880,392, 4,367,003 and 4,568,135, and a pivotal latch disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,849 and 4,120,553.
The latch mechanisms of the prior art require a substantial amount of space adjacent to the connector to provide the latching function as the latch mechanism pivots out of the path of the latching structure either on a mating connector or on a panel to which the mating connector is mounted. It would be desirable for a pull-to-release connector latch mechanism to function within the profile of the connector thereby obviating the need for additional space adjacent to the connector solely to accommodate the movement of the latch mechanism. The space savings afforded by such a latch mechanism would provide an opportunity to mount connectors closer together thereby providing higher density.